


In My Life

by noblydonedonnanoble



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblydonedonnanoble/pseuds/noblydonedonnanoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past two hours, Catherine has hardly looked his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Life

**Author's Note:**

> I'm reluctant to call this an AU, but there are certainly a few clear divergences. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy anyway. Happy Valentine's Day. :)

                For the past two hours, Catherine has hardly looked his way.

                David can only assume that he must have done something wrong, but for the life of him, he can’t figure out what. The two of them were getting on just fine before they pulled her on for some shooting, but when she came back, she’d become so snippy, seemingly out of nowhere.

                And so, when the final cut is called and they’re all sent on a lunch break, David catches her hand and says, gently, “Would you hang on for a second, darling?”

                She nods her assent, and the two of them linger as Matt, Jenna, John and Billie filter out with the majority of the crew. A few crew members remain, bustling around and packing things away. They cast curious glances toward David and Catherine, and in an attempt to put some space between them, David pulls Catherine away from their chairs and up to the TARDIS set. He sits down on the edge of the grating, and she follows suit.

                “Brings me back to the old days,” he says fondly, swinging his feet back and forth.

                “A simpler time,” Catherine murmurs, unable to hide a smile.

                “A time when you would have told me what was bothering you, rather than giving me the cold shoulder,” David adds.

                This remark brings a blush to Catherine’s cheeks, and she stares down at her feet, suddenly uncomfortable. “Is that what I was doing? I didn’t notice.”

                “Well, I did. Except for when we were on camera, you’ve barely said a word to me for the past two hours. I’m just worried that I’ve done something egregious without noticing.” She hesitates, and for David, that’s enough. “I have done something. Was it that I went to fetch some tea and I didn’t bring any back for you? Because—”

                “No, no, nothing like that,” Catherine exclaims, shaking her head and resting her hand over his reassuringly. “It really… I mean to say, it’s not even much of anything, which is why I wasn’t going to mention it to you. I’m just being daft, is all. Letting myself get worked up for nothing.”

                “But clearly it’s not just nothing. So tell me. Go on.”

                She shakes her head. “You’ll think it’s silly. And it is. I know it is.”

                David draws a letter ‘X’ over both sides of his chest. “Cross my hearts, I won’t.”

                “You do know that you haven’t actually got two hearts, right?”

                He nudges her with an elbow, trying very hard to suppress a laugh. “Don’t change the subject. What’s bothering you?”

                Catherine lets out a sigh. “They called me up for some filming, and when I came back, it was just… you and Billie were getting on so well. I suppose it made me feel a bit jealous.”

                “Billie?” David frowns, perplexed. “Is that all? She and I’ve always just been mates, Catherine, you know that.”

                “Well, except for that one night after the BAFTAs…”

                A touch of pink creeps up David’s neck. He had told Catherine about that in the interest of full disclosure, not because he thought she would bring it up and hold it over his head later. It wasn’t even relevant. As she said herself, it was only one night. “That was years ago. I promise you it’s nothing worth fretting over.”

                “I know. I know that. I told you I was just being daft. So let’s drop it, okay?” She plasters on a smile and tries to tug him up so that they can go and fetch some lunch.

                David remains firmly in his spot. He pulls Catherine back, spinning her around to face him and clutching both of her hands. “That’s got to be only part of it, then. Just tell me what’s on your mind, Catherine. Please.”

                She bites her lip. “I just worry sometimes.”

                “Worry about what?” He tries to push her along gently.

                “You, eventually realizing that I’m not who you want.”

                “Oh, Cath…” David pulls her closer and presses a soft kiss to her lips. “Of course you’re who I want. You’re the only one I want. You’re—” His eyes light up suddenly, and he releases his grip on Catherine so that he can pull himself up onto the floor of the TARDIS. “I was going to do this later, but I’ve changed my mind. Come up here.”

                She glances back toward the crew, still bustling around, and then looks up at David, who’s reaching his hands out to her. “David, I’m wearing a dress.”

                “No one’s watching; they’re not going to see your knickers.”

                With a sigh, Catherine allows him to help her up. “Alright, what is it?”

                Now David is grinning, and she frowns slightly, unsure what could so quickly cause a shift in his mood. But he proceeds, oblivious to her confusion. God, he’s spent so long trying to think of the right way to do this, and even now he’s still not sure what he can say that truly suits the moment. He looks Catherine up and down, beautiful Catherine, in her Donna Noble costume, and in that moment he makes up his mind. “You know, Cath, you’re not so different from Donna.”

                Based on her slightly raised eyebrows, she doesn’t know quite how to take that. “How do you mean?”

                “Well, Donna didn’t ever really realize how important she was to the Doctor, did she? And you just… you don’t even know how much I love you.”

                “David…”

                “No, hang on. I’ve started, so don’t stop me now.” He stares her down until it’s clear that she’s not going to interrupt him again. His hands bury themselves in his pockets as he continues. “You’re worried that I’m going to realize that I don’t want to be with you. But why would I? To me, you are… everything. No one compares with you. I look at you and I see my whole world. Don’t laugh!” he exclaims, brow furrowing slightly.

                Catherine tries to stop giggling, but it takes a few moments. “I’m sorry, dear, you just sound so cheesy.”

                “But it’s true!” David grabs hold of one of her hands once more. “I don’t know how I got on before I had you, and I certainly won’t let you go now. Which is why… that is to say, I thought I might just… ask…” He clears his throat nervously, and directly in front of Catherine, he kneels. She sucks in a breath as his other hand emerges from his pocket, clutching a small box, which he opens to reveal a ring. “Say you’ll marry me, Cath. Make an honest man of me.”

                They have talked, once or twice, about marriage. Not a serious conversation, but strictly speculative. And to be sure, a suggestion that has always filled her with so much dread when suggested by anyone else always seems to be so… right when she imagines married life with David. So as she stares into his wide, eager eyes, she decides to say the words that she would never have imagined might be coming out of her mouth. “Yes,” she breathes. “Of course I’ll marry you.”

                David lets out a little whoop of delight and jumps to his feet, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her eagerly. Catherine grabs the lapels of his coat and tugs him closer to deepen the kiss.

                And then they notice the applause. They pull apart immediately, and turn to see that the entirety of the cast and crew has returned to the set. Both David and Catherine blush beet red.

                “How long have you all been standing there?” David asks, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

                “Long enough to get that all on tape,” Steven says proudly. “Now come on down here, you two. Celebration’s in order.”

                Most reluctantly, David and Catherine go to join their castmates, from whom they receive several hearty congratulations.


End file.
